


Pynch Serial Killer AU

by samaykay912



Category: Blue Sargent and Richard Gansey the Third, Noah Czerny and Henry Cheng, Pynch - Fandom, Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish, the raven cycle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, M/M, Non magic AU, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish - Freeform, bear with me here, feedback is appreciated, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samaykay912/pseuds/samaykay912
Summary: Imagine the Raven Cycle if everyone was a serial killer. And there was no magic to save them. This is it.





	1. 1-Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, thanks for looking at this. Feedback and Kudos are appreciated. Know that I tend to be inconsistent when it comes to posting. I'll try to be diligent but no promises.

It all started when I was a kid. Well, when I was even younger than I am now- according to the state of Virginia, I’m still a child. For a few more months, that is. My father almost beat me to death on a drunken rampage. It was shortly after my mother died of internal bleeding from refusing to go to the hospital (my father beat her so bad that the blood vessel providing blood to her brain broke and she died shortly after. I had to help him bury the body- I suggested we burn it and then scatter the bones in multiple locations- that’s what I read works the best to keep the cops from identifying the body. He called me a smart ass and said it was too much work.) 

I was sick and tired of his drinking, his constant belittling of me- even though I go to one of the best private schools in the country and just his general beating of me for no other reason than my own existence. 

So what did I do? I used the science lab at school, between my multiple jobs, to melt down apple seeds and extract the amygdalin from them. Now, just a little bit doesn’t do much. But, the two milligrams? That’s more than a lethal dose. I injected the amygdalin into an apple pie I bought (it was too much money in my opinion, but totally worth it), and he ate the whole thing to keep me from having any- just like I knew he would. Especially after a muttered that he was a drunkard when I came home with it. It’s not like he couldn’t deny it- so he ate all of the pie as a response.

The police considered it natural causes because the fact that he ate the apple pie covered up the strange fact that he was poisoned by apple seeds. Now, here I am, three years later, and I still kill someone whenever I can. I can’t seem to stop myself. It makes me feel in control of my life for once. I enjoy it. I have no problem with admitting that- it’s just the way I’m wired. 

Well, at least I’m not alone. You see, my friends… they have the same problem as I do. Except they all are  _ terrible  _ at making it look like an accident or just remaining under the radar in general. So what do I do?

I do what any good friend would do- I help them. I help them pick targets. I help them kill someone cleanly. The best way to kill someone it so that the cops dispose of the body- and the coroner ruled natural causes. That way, the cops don’t realize that they have a serial killer- or in reality, a group of serial killers, on their hands. They just think that the farmers market needs higher standards, or that the person who died ate too much moldy bread. It just makes sense. 

Anyways, my friends are all serial killers. Blue likes to kill others and then go to the crime scene. Gansey usually lets out his pent-up aggression by smashing heads or just watching someone die. Then there’s Noah, who likes to rip throats out- I was able to talk him down to just choking someone. Henry’s a high functioning sociopath who just likes to feel a heart stop.

Then there’s Ronan, who likes to kill people in his car. He doesn’t talk about why he does it, but I have a few guesses. My closest theory is that when his father died he never properly dealt with it. I don’t blame him- having your old man murdered in front of you and not being the one doing it? That seems horrifying. 

Ronan also has these beautiful blue eyes and his dagger smile just makes my heart skip a beat. The one good thing that has come out of my nasty habit is him. I don’t really know what loving someone is like, but the way I feel about Ronan is the closest I’ve ever come to it.

If only I wasn’t such a coward- then I would just come out and say it.  

I hear the buzz through the speakers- interrupting my train of thought and bringing me back to the present. I start to turn away when I hear someone behind me. “Parrish.”

I turn around and see the overseer of the factory- also known as my boss-, “Yes sir?”

“The person who usually works your spot hasn’t shown up yet. Can you work overtime? Just until the next worker gets here.”

I know that the person who takes the spot after me is his son. That’s why he put me here- he knows that I can’t say no to extra hours- not only can I not lose this job, but I can’t say no to more hours. Even though my feet are killing me, and my back aches, I need the hours- even if I’m on autopilot while I’m here. 

“Sure sir. I’ll work the extra hours. Lord knows I need ‘em”, I say, with my Henrietta accent showing to induce some sympathy.

It works as I see a pitiful look cross his face, “Look, if the guy on the next shift does this to you one more time, I’ll terminate him. I promise.”

It’s funny, he actually sounds sincere this time- but I know he won’t fire his own son. I smirk at the statement. “Whatever you say, sir. I’ll get back to work.”

Then I get back to my job- and get lost in thought of getting to see Ronan afterwards.


	2. 2-Ronan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan is waiting for Adam to have dinner with them all at Nino's. Exposition ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's another chapter within the same day. I'm not gonna lie to you I might post more just because I feel like it.

You wouldn’t think that a person who enjoys killing people in the back of their luxury car for fun has any emotions. Well, as a person who does enjoy such a thing, I can tell you that you’re dead fucking wrong. In fact, I feel more than I probably should. When my dad died, I fell in with the wrong crowd. Any drug you can think of- I was addicted. Alcohol, heroin, cocaine- they all helped me feel better because they made me feel nothing at all.

And then Kavinsky came along- with his obnoxious sunglasses and yellow smile. I hated him. In every way. He was a complete and total asshole who ran the local gang known as the Dream Pack. He’s the one that pushed me towards the final solution to my pain- killing others. 

One day he decided that he would talk to my brother Matthew- who’s an innocent young kid, about the advantages of doing heroin. It was my last straw- I then proceeded to choke him to death. Just like my dad taught me. I wasn’t scared of death- I helped my friends bury the bodies of their victims all the time. 

My dad wasn’t a serial killer- he was just a man who always put himself in dangerous situations. Particularly, ones that got my mother killed and got himself killed too. 

So now, here I am, sitting in a pizzeria by my old school- I dropped out a week ago- waiting for the love of my life to walk in through the door.

Someone like me- but twice as smart. He’s taught me how to kill without being caught. He’s made me feeling some sort of fucking emotion more discreet. He’s perfect to me in every way and I still need to fess up about it. 

It’s not like he’ll judge me- often times he’ll help me pick out my targets. But still, I can’t do it. I’m a coward. Always have been. Especially when it comes to men like Adam Parrish.

“Ronan, you’re belittling yourself again.”, Gansey said, forcing Ronan back to reality.

I looked around, “ Where is Adam?”

“He’s still working. You know he can’t lose any of his jobs and his boss made him work overtime today.”

Adam currently works two jobs until he graduates-one as a mechanic (he looks excruciatingly hot in his work overalls- I can barely look at him without wanting him to make out with me against a wall,) and one at a factory. Both are labor intensive and slowly crush Adam’s soul. I hate the fact that he has to overwork himself. I come from a rich family who gave me a large trust fund. So does Gansey, Noah and Henry. Blue may not have a trust fund, but her family makes enough money to put food on the table and a roof over Blue’s head.

Adam’s not as lucky as the rest of us. He also refuses help from anyone- he’ll help anyone who asks and yet refuses when people return the favor. It’s one of the most annoyingly endearing things about him. 

The bell at the entrance rings and Adam walks through the door, freshly showered with bags under his eyes. When he gets to the table, Blue follows behind him, with an “extra” pizza from the kitchen. “Why can’t we kill your boss at the factory Adam?”, the maggot asks, with a slight pout on her face.

Gansey scowls, but before he can answer, Adam does, “We can’t kill anyone local more than necessary. If anyone gets to kill him, it would be me. We-”

“We don’t want to shit where we eat. We’ve discussed this.”, Gansey says, so quiet that I thought he didn’t say it. He doesn’t swear often, I’m assuming he just wanted to emphasize his point.

We have discussed this. Once Adam realized what we all were, he said that we were all doing a shity job at it and that the only good thing we did was not kill anyone in Henrietta. He then basically schooled us on how to  _ properly  _ kill other people. Like, making it look like an accident is the best way to go. You don’t want the pigs to realize that they have a serial killer on their hands. Or, once someone is dead, they're dead- don’t touch them anymore than necessary following that (Henry was disappointed at that one- he liked to snuggle with a dead body until it went cold).  You naturally leave pieces of you everywhere you go, you don’t want to spread those anymore than necessary. There are a bunch more rules about serial killing- but those are the ones I can think of off the top of my head.

Now, yes, Adam does kill people in Henrietta- but that’s because he  _ has  _ to. Blue goes with her step-dad whenever she needs to kill someone- they’re both serial killers- and Henry either goes serial killing with his serial killing mother or he and Noah go away on weekends to kill other people and be very coupley. Whenever my family asks me to visit them- which is once a week for church- I usually kill someone in DC. Gansey does the same thing as me or goes away on weekends with Blue to kill other people and be coupley. 

But Adam doesn’t have a car. He can’t go anywhere- and he refuses to third wheel or “intrude”. 

“I know we’ve discussed this but look at him”, Henry states, looking Adam up and down, “His boss is running him ragged for no other reason than to make sure his son maintains his job.”

As much as I hate to admit it, I can’t help but agree. Except, I didn’t know about the reason why he keeps being forced to work overtime. I cock my head, “Adam, the guy who works after you is your boss’  _ son _ ? What the fuck! Nepotism shouldn’t mean shit.”

“Well, it does at the factory, and I don’t have the proper supplies to do anything about it. ”, Adam replies evenly.

“I could get you some supplies. I need help picking out a target- my family wants to meet Blue next weekend. I want the target to be someone me and Blue could  _ persuade  _ together.”

Persuade is the word we use for kill in public. Well, Gansey uses it as a code word whenever we’re in public The rest of us just use it when we’re talking in public and outsiders are with us- like Tad Carruthers, a guy who sits with us every lunch and tries to hit on Adam.

I see the wheels in Adam’s head turning, until he reaches a decision, and cocks his head, “Alright deal. Here’s what I need…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on tumblr here: https://samaykay912.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to follow me :)  
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day :D


	3. 3-Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam solves his problem and has Nino's to celebrate.

Now that I have the proper supplies, I need to come up with a way to feed my target. Now, my target isn’t who you think. Why kill a perfectly good boss who treats me well and gives me the hours that I need when I can kill his deadbeat son. From my research, his son is the better target in every way.

According to my research, his son, Justin, who works at the factory is the perfect candidate. He is the middle child of three children. (One of my rules is you can’t kill an only child without risking the parents investigating. No one is more determined to find the truth more that a grieving parent.) He's also twenty three years old. (Another rule of mine that’s important to think about is the age of your mark. Killing someone at a young age makes the government more efficient and more thorough. The ultimate goal is for the murder to look like an accident or natural causes.) Most importantly, Justin is known as a junk food addict. (So my favorite method of murder will be mistaken as health issues). He’s a fantastic target even if he didn’t piss me off.

Which is good, because I’ve been on autopilot more and more lately. It’s a sign that I should kill someone soon- the whole act and feeling tends to ground me and bring me back to the present. I’m able to go a pretty long time compared to everyone else without killing anyone. Except maybe Ronan, but I don’t know for sure- but I have to kill someone eventually. I need to get in control of myself again before I do something stupid.

Luckily, I have some amygdalin, bought fresh off the black market by Richard Gansey the Third.  Which is currently mixed into a cherry mini pie made by the serial killer consultants at Foxway. Now, all I have to do is find a way to get the pie to Justin. Which, I’m pretty sure I have an idea.

I wait until the following Friday- when everyone knows that I’m not in as much of a hurry. Since I had to cover for Justin three times this week when his father told me he would fire him last week. I wait until my shift is over and wait by the entrance for Justin.

I see him rushing into the building with almost no time to spare. I stop him by the door, keeping him from being on time, “Hello. I’m Adam Parrish, I’m the one who covers for you whenever you’re late.” I pause to pull the mini pie out of my pocket, trying not to smirk as a pitiful look crosses Justin’s face. Like I knew it would. “I figured you’ve been busy and that’s why you’re late, so I bought you a mini pie to help you feel better.” I finish, my Henrietta accent flowing, allowing the full blow of Justin’s actions hitting him.

“Thanks Adam. I  _ promise _ I won’t be late again.”, Justin replies.

I walk out of the factory. Then I wait until I’m in my hondoyota until I chuckle and say, “You’re damn right you won’t be late again.” He’ll be dead by my next shift. The boss gave me off tomorrow because his son is such a disappointment.

 

…

It’s the first dinner without having to worry about my forced overtime with the gang. I’m trying to keep a straight face. Usually no one notices until they see the unexpected death on the news.

“Someone’s in a good mood today.”, Henry says. Of course he would know when I’m happy. Sociopaths are notoriously known for their high intelligence. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s memorized my tells by now.

“I’m happy I don’t have to worry about the guy after me being late again.”, I say, then I lean back in the booth and sigh contentedly.

“Who did you persuade? The son to not be late, or the father to fire the son.”, Gansey whispers. Blue is asleep on his shoulder due to her, Gansey and I searching for a target that could please them both. We finally found one at three thirty in the morning. After I had to tell Blue that compromising is part of a good relationship.

“Through my research, I concluded that it was easier and more efficient to  _ persuade _ the son.” I pause, trying not to laugh out loud, “I’m not using persuade in an inappropriate context again today.”

I notice Ronan walking in late- which he never does- and freshly showered- which he never does in the middle of the day. I mean, he’s still perfect looking with his black tank and ripped jeans. His eyes are still piercing- they seem less lethal than usual. Ronan sits down next to me. Before Henry can rain on his parade, I beat him to it. “I thought you weren’t supposed to visit your brothers until tomorrow for church.”

Henry’s eyebrows go up and Noah smirks. “My brother Declan has to work tomorrow so he decided that I should come up for lunch today instead. He took us to some shitty restaurant. Turns out he’s planning on letting Matthew transfer back to Aglionby. Due to my  _ good  _ behavior as of late.” His lip curls up in disgust.

Now Gansey’s jaw drops and Blue opens her eyes in utter surprise. “I thought Cheng was supposed to be the observant one Parrish.” Ronan states, his lips curling up in an almost smile. I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen Ronan smile before. That’s a good thing. I don’t know if I would be able to keep his hands off him otherwise.

“I can be observant.”, I state with false offense.

“Okay then Parrish. You seem to emote too much today. What did you do, kill someone?”, Ronan replies with a knowing look on his face.

I raise my eyebrows at Ronan, and we begin one of our classic staring competitions. As I was about to win, Noah laughs, ruining the moment. “What’s so funny?” I say with a mild amount of contempt.

Henry smirks and he pulls out his phone and texts someone. I don’t know who and I don’t have a phone. I can’t afford one right now. I had to choose between wifi for school at my apartment or a cell phone. I don’t regret my decision. I look to Ronan and see his ears are red as he looks down at his phone.

“That’s none of your fucking business Cheng. I don’t want to hear it from you.”

I laugh, “Could it be that bad? Can I see”

Ronan goes redder, “No Parrish. Cheng sent me a dick pick claiming it was supposed to go to Noah. You don’t want to see this shit.”

Noah laughs at the response as he sees Henry go a little red. Not enough to be noticeable at first glance. But enough to see if you’re friends with him. I smile.

Blue snorts, “As entertaining as this is to watch. I really want food. What are we getting?”


	4. 4-Ronan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan gets a call from Declan after Nino's...

Thank fuck that the rest of the meal passed without incident. You could tell that Adam just killed someone. He was more present- he laughed a lot more. He still had bags under his eyes and his shoulders were hunched over in a constant state of stress- but that’s Parrish for you. So overall other than Henry texting me to  _ Just fuck him already  _ in front of Adam, it was a pretty good day.

Gansey and Blue say their goodbyes- with all of their bags packed and their tools packed in the trunk. I have no idea what they have planned- only that it took them hours to compromise on how to murder a single person. I don’t want to know. How Adam is able to hear the detailed descriptions of how we all murder without having nightmares- I have no fucking idea. 

Noah and Henry wanted Monmouth to themselves tonight- so I asked Adam if I could hang out at St. Agnes with him. He didn’t say no- so, before he could bike away, (he only uses his car when he goes to work and when he kills someone) I stuffed his bike in my trunk. “Come on Parrish.”

Adam rolls his eyes, the ends of his mouth quirking up so quickly that I thought it was a mirage. “Fine.”

Then he gets in my car and slams his car door in defiance and buckles his seatbelt. “Who did you kill today? Did you follow the rules?”, Adam asks, his voice monotone to prevent the tone from portraying his emotions.

I knew this question was coming- I didn’t want him to ask, but I knew he would. I usually pick out targets of opportunity. This ticks Adam off to no end but he tries to be okay with it- as long as he knows who I kill in the end. He wants to make sure I follow his rules. To which I’m a little sad that he doesn’t think I will. I always do- his rules aren’t that hard to follow. All I have to do is look them up on facebook to make sure they are good within the constraints of the rules.

What he doesn’t know is that usually whenever I’m out in D.C I go out to some bar- and the first woman who flirts with me is the one who I end up killing- unless if they don’t follow the rules- which happens every once and awhile, but not too often. Then I take them to my car to make out and what they think is probably more than that- and I kill them. Most times with potassium chloride, or sometimes I choke them. Then I take them home and stage them in bed with gloves on. It’s not hard- but it takes the edge off.

“Some girl named Ashley. She has one younger sister and she was twenty two years old.” 

Adam visibly relaxes, “Good. I’m glad. You look less lethal than usual.”

I raise my eyebrows. I’ve never thought of myself as lethal before. I guess I am. I never thought I looked lethal before. Maybe that’s why it’s so easy to get girls to follow me- I’m dangerous and it’s like fucking catnip. Who knows, “You seem more grounded too. I’m assuming it’s the homicide.”

Adam bursts out laughing. His laugh is always the best part of my day- so of course I start laughing too. 

Then I start the engine, and we head back to Adam’s apartment.

…

So, here I am, sitting on Adam’s bed at St. Agnes, looking at Adam working on his homework. His eyebrows are scrunched and he’s hunched over his work- the desk lamp creating intense lighting that emphasizes his perfectly harsh cheek bones. He’s furiously writing down his answers with his tongue sticking out in concentration. 

If I only saw Adam do his homework for the rest of my life, I would die a happy man. 

Then, my phone rings, snapping Adam out of his stupor. I look to see who it is and Declan’s number pops up on the screen. 

Declan is a dick. In fact, I have him in my phone as Dicklan. He’s some pompous ass wannabe politician who’s in his freshman year of college. To keep me in line, he basically holds my little brother hostage from me. He thinks I’ve been behaving myself lately, because the school hasn’t called him in weeks. What he doesn’t know is that the school doesn’t call because I dropped out a week ago, and it took me weeks to fill out the paperwork so Declan  _ wouldn’t  _ hear about it.

I sigh in exasperation. Why can’t Declan leave me alone? I was having a nice time. “Parrish, I’ve got to take this. It’s Declan.”

Adam sends me a look of sympathy and nods in understanding. Then, he hunches over and continues his school work- his tongue sticking out in its own glory.

I leave his apartment and go and sit in my car. Then, I hit accept. He’s not going to stop calling until I pick up anyway- the bastard. “Yes, my dear brother?”

“You  _ dropped out _ ?”, Declan says, his anger permeating over the phone.

“Yes. I started the paperwork weeks ago. I’m eighteen you know, so it’s my-”

“Fuck you it’s not your decision. Dad wanted you to-”

I snarl- he shouldn’t try to use my dead father against me. Prick. “Well, it’s a good thing he’s dead now, isn’t it? I put a bid on a ranch house in Singer’s Falls, about twenty minutes from Henrietta.”

“You what?”, Declan practically screams, forcing me to pull the phone away from my ear. I gather my courage to be calm. All that it takes to steel myself is thinking of Adam sitting in his apartment, alone, his head down in his homework. I want to get back to him soon- he needs a break, otherwise he’s going to break his back.

“I put a bid on a ranch house. I want to be a farmer. I figured buying a ranch and already owning some cattle that I put in another farm- would be a good start. If you don’t like it, deal with it. I’m eighteen. It’s my choice.”

I practically see Declan gripping the phone and fighting to throw it against the wall. “We’ll talk about this when I drop Mathew off on Sunday. This conversation isn’t over.”, Declan says, venom dripping with every word.

I laugh, “I think it is, but whatever.”

He hangs up and I smile. Then I head back in to see Adam.


	5. 5-Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan returns to the apartment and fluff ensues

Ronan  _ finally _ comes back into the apartment- with a flushed face and a grimace on his face. Since it was Declan, I’m assuming the call didn’t end well. I know that Ronan didn’t tell Declan about him dropping out. The day after his eighteenth, he started the paperwork- with Adam’s help of course. “He found out about you dropping out, didn’t he?”

Ronan nods, his eyes meeting Adam’s. “He wants to discuss it in depth when he drops off Matthew on Sunday.”, he pauses, “I’m sick and tired of dealing with him. I just want to be able to live my life in peace.”

I go and sit next to him on the bed. “All you have to do is remain level headed and explain that school isn’t for you. It never was.” I put an arm on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Ronan’s head shoots up to look at me. He doesn’t look lethal in this moment. He looks vulnerable. He looks even more perfect than usual. He refuses to look away from me, as if trying to gather the courage. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was kissing him.

Kissing Ronan was everything I hoped it would be. It was the first rays of a Saturday. It was, the sun, the moon and the stars. It was especially awesome because Ronan was kissing me back.  _ Ronan Lynch  _ was kissing me back. The most perfect guy in the world was kissing me back.

I grabbed the back of his neck, the feeling of his razor shaved head was pure bliss. I keep kissing him. I never want to stop. His hand is on my hip and another is caressing my face. Sadly, we eventually stop because we need air.

He gasps and smiles a smile so pure and bright I feel like I need sunglasses, “That was the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”, I say, surprisingly out of breath.

Ronan’s jaw drops. With his eyes still bulging out of his head in surprise, he replies, “Me too.”, with his voice cracking on the last word.

I kiss Ronan again. This time, by the time we separate for a breath, I’m on top of him on my bed. “I’m tired.”, I admit quietly. I never like to admit that I’m tired. It’s like admitting defeat. I can never afford to be tired. But, the factory gave me off tomorrow, and my shift at Boyd’s doesn’t start until three. 

He kisses my head so gently it makes me want to weep. “Sleep then. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

I smile and snuggle into him. Ronan grabs the sheets and puts them over us. He wraps my arms around me. I put on hand on his chest and the other on his waist.

It was the best sleep I’ve ever had.

…

I’m just getting off my shift at Boyd’s. Since it’s Saturday, I should probably get a head start on my homework so I can work a double shift on Sunday and have enough money to buy groceries on Monday. 

Ronan dropped me off. He said he would pick me up when I’m done. The last few hours have been fantastic. When I woke up, Ronan’s arms were wrapped around me. He was still asleep- I’ve never seen him look more peaceful in my life. His eyelashes casted shadows over his cheeks. His scowl was gone and in it’s place was a blank look of bliss- the corners of his mouth were curled up with a smile. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn’t a dream. 

After a while, I was hungry, and hot because Ronan was a furnace. So, I kissed him on the nose. When he still didn’t wake up, I kissed him on the neck- then I worked on the delicate skin of his neck until I knew there would be a bruise. When he  _ still  _ didn’t wake up, I settled on just slipping out of his arms to make coffee and shower. Once I was gone, Ronan was up. 

He was a little mad at me until I put a cup of coffee in his hands- then he was fine. He was still constantly smirking at me like he was trying not to smile. I smirked at the expression, “What?”

“I never thought I would get to have this.”, Ronan said quietly.

“Me neither, it took me twenty minutes to realize that it wasn’t a dream.”

Ronan’s lips curl up into a half smile and my heart soared.

Now, my heart’s still flying high because he’s picking me up. I don’t know what happened but here I am- a serial killer completely head over heals for Ronan Lynch. 

A car horn yanks me out of my thoughts. I look and see Ronan Lynch in his BMW, his hand hovering over the steering wheel. He puts down his window and yells, “Get your ass in here Parrish! I don’t have all day.”

I roll my eyes and make my way to his car. Once I’m in my seat, before I buckle in, Ronan leans over the middle armrest and places a gentle kiss on my cheek. “You doing anything today Parrish?”

“I was going to get some work done so I could work a double shift tomorrow and buy groceries on Monday. Why?”

Ronan rolls his eyes like the answer is obvious. “I want to take you on a date. Sometime.”, he pauses, trying to find the right words, “I don’t just kiss someone and leave it.”

I look at him. I know that he doesn’t do casual relationships. I knew that when I asked him to stay the night in my bed with me. I didn’t expect him to just ask me out. Especially so soon, but I’ll make it work. I have to- I don’t want to lose him. “I know you don’t. I knew when I started liking you. I wanted to make sure. I’ll try to be free on Friday. Does that work for you?”

Ronan’s smile is as sharp as a dagger the entire ride to St. Agnes. He doesn’t say anything until we get there.

“Friday works fine for me. I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“I’ll tell you or Gansey- if I don’t see you- if anything changes.”

Ronan nods, his face betraying no emotion, “Of course. Although, you’ll be seeing me a lot more. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

I kiss him on the forehead, “You sap.” Then I give him a parting kiss on the lips. 

After Ronan leaves, I head back into my apartment and go back to my daily life of work on top of work.

At least now I have something I didn’t have before: something to look forward to.


	6. 6-Ronan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan deals with Declan and tries to plan a perfect first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've lost passion for writing this. Luckily, I've already had some chapters written in advance, and the last chapter ends pretty satisfyingly, so I'm gonna post them. Maybe I might come back to this in the future, maybe not, but that's for me to decide.

I am going on a date with Adam Parrish. Adam Parrish. The most beautiful man in the world who is so lethal he could make a living off it. The only guy I know who can do anything he sets his mind to- and do it perfectly. I am dating Adam Parrish. 

I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life. Which is good, considering I have to deal with Declan today. 

Here I am, waiting for Matthew and Declan to show up- right in the school parking lot. I’m sitting in my car listening to the Murder Squash song. I don’t have it turned up loud so I’m not disturbing the peace- the school has called the cops on me for blasting the Murder Squash song before. Also, the windows are down, since it’s such a beautiful day, and I don’t want people to notice me. I mean, I’m a dropout. I shouldn’t be here at all. The only reason why I’m here is-

“You dropped out?”, Matthew asks, his voice quiet and his eyes looking at me full of surprise and sadness.

I soften for Matthew- I always do. “Yeah. I want to be a farmer. You don’t need a high school diploma. I also have been taking some agricultural courses online. So it’s not like I’m going in blind.”

Matthew breaks out into a smile. “ I knew you weren’t just going through a phase. Declan dropped me off- he’s talking to the principal now. He thinks that you’re just doing all this to spite him. I doubted it.”

I breathe a sigh of relief. “Yeah, well, I doubt Declan will get it through his thick skull that I have a plan. It’s just not something he agrees with.”  
Matthew looks back and says, “I know he can be like that. Steel yourself because he’s coming.”

I take a deep breath. I need to be calm. If this ends in a screaming match than Declan will never see my point. He’ll never understand that this is what I want to do. I need him to butt out of my life- and explaining my choices is a good place to start. It has to be.

“There’s no undoing the damage you’ve done. You can’t go back. You can’t graduate. What the fuck is wrong with you?”, Declan says, his voice getting louder with every sentence.

“I know that there’s no undoing it. I don’t want to go back- I hate that place. I have a plan- I want to be a farmer. I have cows, I know what I’m doing. All I need is the ranch house. Which I put a bid on. I haven’t heard anything back yet.”

Declan looks at me with a stony look on his face, “Do you think this is what Dad would’ve wanted. Or Mom? You’re throwing your life away. You’re too smart to be a farmer. You have-”

“My parents would’ve been proud of me as long as I’m happy. Farming, the open air, the cows, the space, all make me happy. I’m going to do what makes me happy. I don’t care about my fucking potential-”

“Language”, Matthew whispers, his eyes full of awe. 

I look at him and nod. “I just want to be happy.”, I finish quietly.

Declan nods. Then he looks at my neck. “What the _ hell  _ is that?” Ah, yes, apparently, Parrish tried to wake me up yesterday before slipping out of bed. It was nice that he didn’t want me to wake up alone. One of the ways he decided to wake me up was by giving me my first hickey. The only problem I have with it is that I wish I was awake for it.

When I looked in the mirror of my car this morning when I picked him up to drive him to the factory, I said to him, “What the hell is on my neck, Parrish.”

He snickered, “It’s a hickey. You know, I wasn’t planning on leaving you alone when you woke up yesterday.”, he paused, smiling mischievously, “I tried multiple ways to wake you up. That was one of them- the last one I tried, in fact, before slipping out of bed.”

I laughed, “I didn’t realize I was such a heavy sleeper.”

“Maybe it’s because it’s the first time you slept through the night in weeks.”, Adam added quietly.

I muttered, “Probably.” I have insomnia. Usually I pass the time with Gansey- who also has insomnia, or listening to music, or taking agricultural course online. I never thought I would enjoy learning about the selective breeding process and pesticides that are okay to use when there’s cattle- but I do. I enjoy it immensely. I signed up for the courses when I dropped out of school. After about two weeks, I put a bid on the ranch house.

I honestly completely forgot about it until now. Matthew looks at my neck and notices it too. I sigh- I seriously don’t want anyone to know about the gloriousness that is Adam Parrish, “None of your fucking business, and yes, Matthew I know it was language.”

Declan just stares at me. Matthew asks, “Are we going to go to church next week? St. Agnes is a ten minute car ride from here.”

Declan and I answer at the same time, “Of course.” 

Then I roll up my window and head back to Monmouth. I’ve got some shit I need to talk about, and there’s only one person here who would listen- Noah Czerny. 

… 

I walk into Monmouth to see Henry in a silk robe smiling, with his arms around Noah, who’s wearing a pair of sweatpants with no shirt. “I texted you guys I was coming over.”

Henry glares at me and Noah happily supplies, “We are a hell of a lot more decent then we were ten minutes ago. What do you want, Lynch?”

Henry notices it first, “You know, I didn’t actually think you would fuck him already- you don’t seem like the type.”

I can practically feel my face go red and Noah sees my neck, “Hot  _ damn _ Lynch. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I didn’t.” Henry and Noah’s jaw drop as I continue, “Declan found out about me dropping out last night and Adam kissed me. I kissed him back, because I’m not a fucking idiot. Then we just slept.”, I pause, taking a breath and steeling myself for ridicule, “In the morning Adam tried to wake me up and one method he tried was this-”, I motion to my hickey, “But in the end, we just kissed. We’re going on a date on Friday and I have no idea what to do.”

Noah tries to hold in a laugh, but Henry nods, “Yeah, that sounds more your speed. What do you mean you don’t know what to do?”

Noah answers for me, “The first date is one of the most important parts of a relationship. When I asked you out, the reason why I asked so three weeks in advance was so I could plan something spectacular.”, then Noah turns to me, “A first date is usually something that’s light hearted so you can get to know each other- but you two already know everything about one another. I would suggest doing something you would both enjoy.”

Henry looks at Noah in surprise, “I didn’t realize that it took so much to plan a date. No wonder you won’t let me plan one.”

Noah snickers, “It’s okay babe. I like planning our dates.”

What would be something that me  _ and  _ Adam would enjoy? “What about seeing my cows? Would that work? I don’t know if Adam likes animals, but-”

“Only you can plan your date. None of us know Adam the way you do.”, Noah replies with a serious tone.

“Alright then. I think I have an idea.”


	7. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is finally here. Or at least preparation for said date.

“Come on Parrish we’re going on a ride”, Ronan yelled from his car as I walked out of school today. It made sense- today is Friday- so it’s time for our first date. 

I have to admit I’m a little nervous. I wish he would let me go home and change into something that I can be comfortable in. I hate getting anything on my uniform. It took some maneuvering, but I was able to get today and tomorrow off. Well, tomorrow was more of an aftershock rather than me  _ doing _ anything. Tomorrow is Josh’s funeral. As a result, the whole plant gets off so that the boss can grieve. I understand that grieving is important, so I guess it makes sense. I wonder if anyone will go to funeral. I sure as hell won’t.

However, Boyd thought I would go to the funeral, so he gave me off too.

I make my way to Ronan’s car and roll my eyes. He dropped me off this morning so I don’t have to worry about my bike. “You don’t have to constantly yell at me. I still have one good ear.”

Anger flashes across his face before his calm smirk resurfaces, “Let’s go.”

The ride is silent for a minute. It isn’t an awkward or bad silence. It’s more of a comfortable silence. Ronan’s not that great with words. Neither am I. We pull into a Walmart and Ronan finds a spot without speeding or hitting anything. “I didn’t know you could drive like a normal person, Lynch.”

“I drive carefully when I have precious cargo.”, Ronan numbly replies. I try my best not to blush furiously, but I’m pretty sure I’m failing.

I know I’m failing when Ronan’s smile softens when he sees me. “We are going to go and get some clothes that we can get dirty. And some food. Let’s go. We’ve got places to be.”

I sigh in relief as we head towards the store. I won’t have to get my uniform dirty except, “I don’t have any money on me.”

When we get blasted with Walmart’s air conditioning, Ronan rolls his eyes, “I know. So I’ll buy you some clothes and the food we get. I figured the only  way you would let me buy something for you is if you didn’t have any money.”

I clench my jaw to keep from yelling at him. Instead I grit out, “I’ll pay you back later.”, and walk past him towards the men’s department. 

I can’t believe he’s trying to buy me shit. He shouldn’t. I can buy my own shit thank you very much. I work two jobs, so the least I can do is buy my own fucking clothes. What the fuck? Who the fuck does that asshole think- “I’m not Gansey.”, Ronan says, interrupting my train of thought.

“So?”, I say, confused. Why would that matter?

“I’m doing it because I want to make sure you’re taken care of. Nor am I doing this for charity. It’s just that these clothes are going to get so dirty that unless if you’re a miracle worker there will be stains.”

I crack a smile. “Where are we going anyway? Apparently somewhere dirty.”

Ronan smirks as I put a green shirt and black jeans in the cart, “How do you know we’re going somewhere dirty? I was planning on  _ doing  _ something dirty.”

Ronan then throws a blue shirt and some sweatpants into the cart completely ignoring my red cheeks. Once we have our clothes, we head over to the food section. “We’re splitting the price of the food.”, I say sternly.

Ronan just smiles a sad smile, “I’ll take it.”

I nod and we continue on to the check out with some chicken wings and chips to munch on and some outfits that are ready to be ruined. Then we change our clothes in the boys bathroom and I have to fight the urge to imagine Ronan Lynch without a shirt. It was the most difficult thing I had to do all day.

Anyways, so far, so good. I haven’t been on autopilot at all and I let someone buy me things without thinking it’s charity. I’m pretty sure that only Ronan can make buying me things not look like charity but whatever. It’s progress.


	8. 8-Ronan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Adam's first date comes to a close. But not before Gansey manages to crash it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. For now, I might add more in the future but for now I'm stumped. If anyone's got any ideas feel free to leave them in the comments.

8-Ronan

After we check out, I get Adam back into the car. I thought I was a goner when I told him I was paying for everything. I’m planning to take him on a picnic at the ranch I just bought. 

I got the call this morning. Originally, I was going to take him out to the farm where I keep my cows, but now, I can take him to my home. Well, my soon to be home, I need to buy furniture and move my animals there. My goal is to be moved in by the time Gansey and Adam graduate. We’ll see how it goes. 

So, last night I memorized the directions so I wouldn’t ruin the surprise for Adam, and now we’re on our way. We spend the majority of the ride listening to some music Adam put on. It personally makes me want to take a nap but I can tell Adam likes it. He’s bobbing his head to the music with his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face. 

Sadly, I have to drive, otherwise I’d be staring at Adam like this all day. I’ve never seen him so at peace. The closest I’ve seen is when he walks out a building when he poisoned someone. 

I was lucky enough to catch him killing some old lady who called me a faggot, when he walked out after poisoning her with a cherry pie, he had the brightest smile on his face. He seemed so happy and grounded. I wondered if that’s what he looked like before his father hit him. I wondered if that’s what  _ I  _ looked like before my parents died. Innocent, happy and free. 

I can tell when we’re getting close because the grass gets greener and there’s an entire tree line of maple trees and willow trees. I’ve never seen anything more peaceful in my life. I look towards Adam and see that his eyes are full of awe. “Where are we going?”, Adam says quietly, breaking the silence.

“My ranch.”

Adam turns his head so quickly that I’m scared he got whiplash, “You bought a ranch?”

“Yeah,”, I say quietly, “I want to be a farmer.”, I mumble.

Adam cocks his ear towards me, “Say that again, I couldn’t hear you.”

“I want to be a farmer. So, I got some cows, I’m taking agricultural courses online, and I bought a ranch.”

Adam then breaks out into a blinding smile. I wish I could see it all, but I can only see it out of the corner of my eye because I’m driving, “I’m glad.”

I scoff, hiding my relief, “Why Parrish? So you can be the top in Latin class again?”

Adam laughs, “No. Because you can be happy. You can have a future and a life.”

I finally see the ranch house and park so I can see his beautiful face, “Thank you. I expected you to freak out.”

“Why would I freak out? I’m not Gansey.” And before I can make fun of him for using my words, he shuts me up with a kiss.

This kiss starts out like the first one, but then gets more intense. Weather it’s because he won’t stop or I won’t stop I can’t tell you. His lips are a little chapped, but it just makes the experience better as they collide with my lips. He nudges my lips with his tongue and I open my mouth and allow him in.

Then my mind empties of everything but one thought.  _ Adam Parrish _

Eventually, Adam breaks away from me, panting, eyes dark and I wish he were naked. I force the thought out of my mind and push out, “Come on, we’ve got food to eat, and farm stalls to prepare.”

I grab the food and get out of the car. Adam hesitates before following. I know that Adam hesitates whenever he thinks he did something wrong. I turn around and catch him in a hug, then I kiss the top of his forehead and say, “You did nothing wrong.” I hear Adam’s sigh of relief and continue, “I just really want this date to go well. And I don’t want to go to fast.”

Adam buries his face into my shoulder and nods. “I understand. It’s just…,” Adam pauses and looks up at me, “Wow that was good.”

I smile because- “You read my mind.” Then I quickly let go of him and with a “I’m winning” over my shoulder, I head towards a large willow tree in between the largest barn and the ranch house. Right before I get to the tree Adam grabs me from behind and plants a kiss on my cheek. He then grabs my hand and we sit under the large willow tree. 

I take the food out of the bag. “Let’s eat.”

…

Adam looks beautiful sleeping. If I could paint him, I would. 

After we had our meal, Adam laid his head on my lap and asked if he could take a nap. I could never say no to Parish so he ended up falling asleep on my lap. So far, this is easily the best few hours of my life.

I actually get to count Adam’s freckles. There’s two hundred and thirty six on his nose alone. Luckily, the willow tree provides enough shade so that neither of us get sunburn. Well, so that  _ I _ don’t get sunburn. Adam would probably bronze even more in the sun and I don’t know if I could handle being away from him if he did. Not only that, but I get to put my fingers through his hair. It calms me and grounds me in a way I never imagined.

I hear a car door slam and look up. Right next to mine, I see the orange Camaro. Shit. Gansey’s here, with a scowl on his face and he’s stomping towards me. I see Blue in the car, sleeping. I guess today is just the kind of day to nap. 

As he gets closer, he sees Adam and quiets his footsteps. At least he and I can agree on the fact that Adam needs sleep. When he’s within earshot, I whisper, “How did you even find this place?”

“After Declan called me about how you bought a house, I googled ranches in Singer’s Falls and this place is the only thing that came up.”, he says in a stone cold tone, most likely trying not to yell at me with Adam sleeping. 

After taking a deep breath, he continues, “I knew that you didn’t want to go to college. I had accepted that. But not finishing high school? What were you thinking?” His voices raises to a quiet yell and he stops and looks at Adam before going on again, “Do you even have a plan?”

I roll my eyes and try my best to whisper, “Of course I have a plan. I want to be a farmer. I’ve been taking agricultural courses online since the beginning of junior year.” Before he can interrupt me I continue, “I also bought three cows for milk, befriended the local vet, and bought this place. Adam and I were going to set up stalls so I could get the cows in here tomorrow but-” I gesture to Adam’s sleeping form, “Adam had other plans.”

Gansey smiles, “How long has this been happening?”

“Less than a week. This is our first date.”

“I’d say it’s going pretty well for you.”

“Yeah, it  _ was. _ ” , I reply, glaring daggers at him, hoping he’ll get the hint.

He does and heads back towards Blue, but just before he gets out of earshot he turns and simply says, “I’m glad you’re happy.”

I nod as he drives away. Then I go back to counting Adam’s freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr username is the same as my AO3 username, if you want to check it out. Have a wonderful day :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr here: https://samaykay912.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to follow me :)  
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day :D


End file.
